Typical eyeglasses consist of a frame body that houses two lenses on either side of a nose piece. Attached to the frame body are two temple bars that extend from two ends of the frame body. The temple bars pivot between an open position perpendicular with the frame body and a closed position parallel with the frame body. Sometimes attached to the temple bars are separate ear pieces, or temple tips. The temple bars and nose piece support the frame on the head of the wearer.
Individuals often remove their eyeglasses temporarily. They may put them down and not recall where, they may hang them around their neck where they bounce against their chest, or they may put them in a pocket and have them fall out and/or get damaged.
To solve this problem, the prior art teaches using mechanical clasps to clip eyeglasses to a garment worn by the user. These are cumbersome and, like all mechanical clasps, may come loose. Some mechanical clasps also depend on the availability of a shirt pocket, a cap visor, belt, holder, straps, or the like. In addition, clips may work well initially, but fatigue can cause metal clips to weaken and lose their ability to hold eyeglasses securely. Moreover, clips can break, thereby causing the eyeglasses to come loose, fall and break, or be lost. U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,120 to McCormick teaches a mechanical clip attached to the hinged end of the temple bars. Eyeglasses using such mechanical clips may not be securely held in place when inverted, such as when a person bends over at the waist. Another problem with such clips arises when a person in a sitting position bends forward, and the eyeglasses are pushed upward while clasped inside a shirt pocket. In that situation, the clip may be pushed up from the bottom of the pocket, thereby disengaging the clip and causing the eyeglasses to fall from the pocket.
The use of magnets on eyeglass frames for various purposes is also well known in the art. For example, a number of eyeglass frames have magnets that magnetize the wearer for health benefits. Other eyeglass frames use magnets to hold eyeglass frame sections together, thereby facilitating disassembly and reassembly in a new configuration, with auxiliary frames, lenses, or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,273 B11 to Dupraz et al. teaches the use of magnets on eyeglass frames to temporarily affix the eyeglasses on a support article having magnetic means. Because the magnets in Dupraz et al. are attached to the temple bar near the hinges, however, its teaching cannot be used as a magnetic clasp, nor was it intended as such.
It would be desirable to provide a removable magnetic eyeglasses clasp that could be easily attached to eyeglasses frames that would provide a gripping force on clothing material sufficient enough to substantially prevent relative movement between the temple bars and the clothing material.